A Comedy of Tasertricks
by keznik
Summary: Darcy wanting to increase her confidence decides to audition with a Amateur Theatrical group doing a summer Shakespeare in the Park show (Doth Mother know that you wear-eth her drapes? lol). That's where she meets the stunning but aloof Loki and self absorbed Thor. Thor thinks he can charm Darcy but she just wants to spend time with the more thoughtful brother, shame Loki cannot se
1. Chapter 1

**A Comedy of Tasertricks**

**Chapter 1 – Turning up at the Audition**

Darcy pulled into the parking bay, her loud music dying as she turned off the ignition; but she sang on, dancing to the song still playing in her head.

Gathering the battered iPod into her bag she opened the door and got out of the Volvo. An icy chill caught her ears so she tightened her soft woollen scarf and tugged her beany hat further down. Her brown tresses tucked into her duffle coat.

"Holy crap that's cold", the words fogging the air, glasses misting up.

Quickening her step she turned and locked the car remotely and rushed towards the Hall. At least the cold had quelled her nerves.

Darcy was on her way to an audition at a local (ish) Amateur Theatrical Society, having deciding that it was time to increase her confidence. Jane had suggested that being on stage might bring her out of her shell which did resonate with Darcy. The lights, the props, pretending to be someone else, and of course, meeting new people outside of Jane and poor mad Erik, might be fun?

Since moving to England with Jane she hadn't really ventured outside of the small block of streets that contained the flat, the lab, a small number of charity shops and a plethora of coffee shops. She had a comfortable rapport with the local Baristas, but she could really use a different circle of friends. Hell, just more friends would be good. Her Facebook was looking a bit sparse lately, working under the confines of Shield's confidentiality policies.

Jane had found this group online, and at 15 miles away it was further away than most. But they were producing A Comedy of Errors, which albeit a short Shakespeare play, was quite the farce. Darcy knew the play well, as with most of the Bard's comedies. None of the others were doing an outside Shakespeare comedy for summer.

There were three parts that she wanted to audition for and she had brought her own copy of the play with her. Two sisters and a Courtesan. She hoped to get the younger sister but just to be involved would be interesting.

"Oh, I hope there are no weirdo's" Darcy whispered to herself as she grabbed the door handle. It took a couple of attempts to open the heavy door. With a final heave the heavy wooden door sprung back towards her, almost knocking her over.

Hoping no-one had noticed, Darcy popped her head around the frame and peered in.

That was the first time she saw him.

There were others in the room but she was completely captivated by this tall, lanky, raven haired guy.

In perfect slow motion he turned to face her, his long black locks shifting around framing his face. What a face! Piercing green eyes, chiselled cheekbones and thin pink lips slightly curled up in a smile.

As his eyes locked on hers she was suddenly aware that a low voice was addressing her.

"Hello darling, can I help you?"

What a beautiful soft voice she mused.

"I said hello, are you with us?"

The voice was much louder now.

With a short start she realised that the impossibly tall lad was right in front of her. Craning her neck up she managed to maintain eye contact. He grinned wolfishly at her, a blush reddening her cheeks.

"Um, err, yes. I err, came to audition?"

"Let her in Loki, don't scare the poor girl"

The booming voice shook her out of her reverie and Loki turned back away from her, grin turned to sneer, clearly irritated.

Darcy reluctantly turned her attention towards the older man striding towards her, hand outstretched. He was a big man both in height and stature. Dark hair, greying at the temples framing a rugged oval face with strong features. His eyes were icy blue and focused directly on her.

She moved into the door way nervously and held up her hand to take his. The handshake was strong and warm as he pumped her arm with enthusiasm.

"Hi, my name's Darcy."

"Excellent, excellent, I'm Odin. Come through this way, I have a form for you to fill out. Have you done acting before my dear?"

Without waiting for an answer, he led her into an annex room off the main hall with its vaulted ceiling that she had first entered. Darcy hoped he had noticed her shaking her head in answer to his question.

A coffee aroma surrounded her as she realised she was in a recreational room with a kitchenette.

"Coffee?" He offered as he steered her towards a small table with a pile of forms and pens.

"Oh yes, that would be great thanks, white with two please"

As he moved away briskly towards the kitchenette Darcy reviewed the document. Just the usual information seemed to be required alongside the character part she was auditioning for. Grabbing a biro she completed the form quickly and handed it to Odin as he swapped it for a steaming mug.

"Thank you" they said in unison.

"Right, if you could wait in this area we will call you through when we require you." Odin smiled and strode off back into the main hall.

Darcy nodded in agreement and slumped onto a comfy looking armchair. Looking around she saw two lads quietly chatting together on a couch. The heavy set red head was more animated chatting to the smaller black haired guy. A statuesque older lady sat on an opposite sofa.

Darcy smiled at the woman, meeting her eye and was rewarded with a welcoming beam.

"Hello! Is this your first audition with us?" She asked, her deep blue eyes appraising the young brunette.

Darcy nodded, feeling anxious. The lady was clearly comfortable here, calmly crocheting small squares.

"I'm Frigga, Odin's wife, don't be nervous dear. We're like a happy family here."

"Hi! Um, thank you. Are you auditioning?"

"Oh no my dear, not my thing really. I prefer to be in the background ensuring everything works out. I will however, be looking after wardrobe. Those two are reading today though." Frigga pointed at the two lads "That's Volstagg and Hogan. Boys, greet this nice young lady".

They didn't notice Frigga's attention at first.

"BOYS!"

The authoritative sound of the feminine, but firm voice stopped the two lad's mid conversation and they turned towards her.

"Yes, Frigga?"

"Say hello to Darcy, boys"

"Hello Darcy!" they said in a mock monotone unison.

"Hi, you two are auditioning?" Darcy asked gently, not wanting to annoy all the younger males in the group. Loki already seemed irritated.

They nodded, and as they did Loki peered into the rec room scanning around. As he spotted Darcy he briefly smiled but lowered his emerald eyes, frowning. He continued his scan further around the room until he spotted his quarry.

"You two, time to read" His gaze snapped back to Darcy as he left the room. Hogan and Volstagg jumped up and followed him round into the main hall giving Darcy a little wave as they went.

"Who is he?"

"The tall, dark, moody one? That would be Loki, my son." Frigga chuckled and smiled warmly at Darcy noticing the blush on her cheeks. "He's auditioning too, you know, together with his older brother Thor."

"There's two of them?" Darcy thought, except she had actually said this aloud and Frigga chuckled again.

"Oh, they are both very different. Thor should actually be here by now! That boy will be late for his own funeral". With that, Frigga put away her half-finished square and rose out of the chair. She brushed down her long purple dress, gave Darcy a warm smile and sashayed towards the hall room.

Darcy was alone. She breathed out slowly trying to release her nerves. So far, it had been an interesting mix of people but she felt slightly intimidated. Everyone so far knew each other! Was she going to be accepted?

Pulling her feet up under her, drinking her coffee, fingers curled around the hot mug, she wondered if she would get to read after the two lads.

A loud kerfuffle erupted from the main hall, more voices than before, one a lot deeper than the others, similar to Odin's.

Intrigued, Darcy set her mug down and sneaked a look.

Almost everyone was in the middle of the hall surrounding a tall flaxen haired guy. He was talking excitedly with Volstagg and the others, his voice raised high enough to be heard over the hubbub of questions being put to him by the small crowd. The good cheer suggested he had accomplished something and was celebrating, Darcy wondered what could be so impressive that everyone was trying to get so close to him.

Everyone that is except Loki and Odin.

Loki was sneering unattractively whilst perched on a chaise longue, his elbows rested on the knees of his legs spread impossibly wide. Hands clenched together tightly, clearly annoyed.

Odin however, was standing just down from Darcy, his back towards her, arms behind him, facing the throng. He cleared his throat loudly.

The noise dissipated immediately and all turned to face the imposing man. Frigga moved towards her husband, standing by his side.

"I see congratulations are in order, son!" His voice was calm and commanding.

The tall blond peeled away from the crowd and walked towards Odin. Well swaggered actually, Darcy thought to herself. His long, tousled blond hair was tucked behind his ears, chin showing signs of 3 day old growth, but as sexy as that was, those features had been placed on an impressively ripped body. Wide shoulders, narrow waist and muscular thighs covered by just tight enough Levis.

Darcy couldn't help but let her eyes roam over the eye candy.

"Yes Father, I have won a place in the European Strongman competition, I have no doubt that I will prove the best and go forward to the Worlds competition." At this last statement he punched his right arm in the air, looked to his friends and roared. Everyone seemed to join in as he slowly turned surrounded by his circle of friends.

Odin clapped his hands together and as Thor came to a stop facing him. He took a firm hold of the younger man's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Does this mean you won't be able to audition for the play Thor? Odin sounded genuinely concerned.

Thor! So this was the older brother. That explains the sulking from Loki. It seemed a shame that the two brothers didn't appear close though.

"Never fear Father, your star performer will be in the summer show, before I conquer Europe with my incredible strength." Thor growled again flexing his biceps.

Darcy couldn't help but roll her eyes, this guy was a total tool. She sincerely hoped that Loki and Thor weren't alike, in fact judging by Loki's behaviour she was certain.

Loki's face showed contempt at his brother's performance, his brother was and will always be a show off and an obnoxious idiot. His eyes rolling as he laid back on the chaise longue.

The flock were so enraptured by their muscle bound friend that no one noticed the reactions of Darcy or Loki.

Frigga had though, and a smile blossomed on her face as fate unveiled itself.

* * *

><p>Please review<p>

Just had a quick edit if you got Chapter 1 pinged again, sorry.

**img src=" . " /**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Reading at the Audition**

Darcy removed her coat and scarf, settling herself back into the chair and pulled out her copy of the play, scanning through to the section she hoped to read; assuming the hubbub ever died down…

As she read the soliloquy she imagined herself performing it. The way she would move, inflections in her voice, immersing herself. So much so that she did not hear the voices draw near.

Irritated she looked up, rudely awoken from her musings, to find the almighty Thor sitting on the edge of a sofa to the right of her, his jean clad knees bumping playfully against her armchair.

"Look Volstagg, look at the way she was reading, completely lost" his round rugged face placed far too close for comfort.

"Excuse me?" Darcy pulled back, trying to regain some of her personal bubble.

"Sorry love, didn't mean to interfere. You're new here aren't you? I've not seen you before and I certainly would have notice a lovely little thing like you around. What part are you going for love?"

He pulled back straightening his back, pushing out those incredible pecs. Darcy's eye lingered across the strained grey tee a little too long. Thor noticed. Chuckling he flashed a wide grin and winked down at her.

"Don't worry love, I have that effect on ladies." Darcy cringed internally. How dare her traitorous eyes look at his chest? It was only because he was sticking it out so far, like a proud crow. Damn him!

"When did you start using Fandral's pick-up lines, Thor?" A stern female voice came from behind the blond, whilst sniggers came from the sofa Thor was perched on.

Darcy craned around to see the woman for herself, intrigued to see who would tease a man that everyone worshipped not five minutes ago.

She was athletic and tall with jet black hair swept up in a high pony tail. Hazel eyes locked on Darcy's and her frown shifted to a warm smile.

"You blundering beast Thor, leave the poor girl alone. She's probably nervous enough about the auditions without you hitting on her."

Grabbing his upper arm she coaxed him away back into the main room.

Sighing in relief at his absence Darcy went to have another slurp of her coffee, finding instead cold dregs.

"Bleurh, time for another"

She got up and flashed a scowl at the lads sitting on the sofa, still chuckling and making jokes under their breath. They looked like triplets with all wearing heavy metal tees and dark jeans, the new addition a blond guy with a goatee. He noticed her looking at them and winked at her.

"Oh for heaven's sake, are all the guys' randy little buggers around here?" Darcy muttered to herself as she refilled the kettle at the sink.

"Oh I assure you, Miss Lewis, we are not"

Raising her head to face the wall, forgetting the water running from the tap, the well-spoken soft voice ran up and down her spine. Mostly down to be honest.

"You may want to turn off the faucet, the kettle is definitely full Miss Lewis"

The voice was closer. She could almost feel his breath on her neck. His body sending off alarms in her personal space.

"Thank you"

Quickly turning off the tap and draining the kettle of some of the extra water, she turned to face the guy that every stand of her soul hoped was Loki. Her gall wasn't strong and she stared at the linoleum floor instead.

As she turned around the black loafers moved back. She slowly moved her eyes up the black well-tailored trousers, the dark green button up tucked in, all enclosed in a long black woollen coat. Moving up she noticed a smirk on the soft lips. His gaze met hers head on. Clear green eyes bore into her smoky blue ones. The gaze between them felt eternal, surprisingly easy.

"Ahem! Darcy, it is time" Rugged tones ripped them from their trance. Darcy looked to the floor and rushed to her script, embarrassed by the odd moment she had shared with a practical stranger. She rushed into the main room towards the seated Odin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hard luck bro, she's all mine." Thor reached over the counter and punched his little brother in the arm.

"Whatever Thor. She's got more class than to be with you"

Loki flicked on the switch to the kettle and waited to make himself a cup of tea.

"Well I'm the one she was checking out, you just scared her with your staring emo crap."

Loki felt a knot grow in his stomach. Did he scare her? He didn't mean to be so intense but she was beautiful. He felt somewhat uneasy talking to her with everyone else around. She seemed to respond but maybe her silence with him was simply an inability to tell him to back off?

She _had_ checked out Thor, who wouldn't. He was the older brother, more successful, better job at Dad's company. He was ripped and Loki was just lean, always had been. He had tried to bulk up, to be more like Thor but he wasn't designed to be that way. His mother had had to step in and get Loki to stop training, apparently he wasn't looking too well. Dad didn't care either way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lovely, we'll start with reading the Courtesan in Act 4, scene 3."

Darcy flicked through to the corresponding page. "Would you like me to start from my first line or will others be reading in?"

"Sorry my dear, I had the boys here a moment ago, Thor! Fandral!"

Thor strode down accompanied with Fandral who had handed him a script at the right page. Fandral winked at Darcy again. Thor pulled Fandral close to his ear and whispered to him. Fandral was clearly uncomfortable and looked sheepishly at Darcy.

"Sorry" he mouthed and then looked back to Thor who smiled and slapped him on the back.

"Father, would you like me to read Antipholus and Fandral Dromio?" Thor strode confidently to the middle of the floor in front of his father.

Odin nodded. "Fandral you come in from stage left and then Darcy you come in from stage right. Thor stay standing until Darcy enters then sit on the bench. Darcy you will speak with him and then sit with him. The character is very direct and Antipholus is nervous of you so play on it. This is a funny scene so just run with it."

"We will read this twice and move on to the other characters you would like to read for." Odin checked her sheet. "Luciana and Adriana".

Both Thor and Fandral positioned themselves, leaving Darcy still in front of Odin looking a bit shell shocked.

"It's ok my dear, just try your best, it's ok to be nervous. Try and speak slowly and calmly."

Darcy nodded and moved to stage right. She closed her eyes, steadying herself and concentrated on breathing.

Thor started the opening soliloquy with Fandral coming in after. They both read calmly. Darcy tried to emulate their stances but her heart was hammering in her chest.

As it came to her turn, far too fast, she stalled. Thor looked up at her and smiled and beckoned her over gently. He sat on the bench as directed and Darcy spoke the first line to him, unwittingly with her back to Odin. Fandral carefully with his hand on her back steered her back around.

"It's ok, just breathe, then speak one line at a time." He whispered kindly.

Darcy nervously laughed and looked to Odin for a sign that all was ok, she hadn't already buggered this up. He just looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"Ok, ok, Darcy, pull yourself together"

Her next line was better and Thor patted the bench next to her, taking the direction and feeling better for it, her next few lines felt a lot more comfortable. Before she knew it both Thor and Fandral had left her to do her soliloquy. She had practiced this.

A quick pep talk and she launched into it, feeling that she had done well. Odin didn't show any emotion but asked for the scene again.

Disappointed she looked to Thor.

"You did well Darcy, try and breathe more in the last bit, you went so fast! You are doing well though"

Darcy flashed a wide open grin at his encouragement and helpful criticism which Thor happily returned with a small wink. Darcy felt a blush rise and tried her best to push all emotions down.

The second take was much better for her, she managed to flirt the same way the Courtesan would have and Odin actually looked pleased.

"Right, well done Darcy. Good, good. Let's move to Act 2, scene 2. Boys you stay and read the other roles. Frigga, can you please call down Sif to be Luciana? I want to go from "Time himself is bald" OK Darcy?"

Frigga moved from the open doorway and retrieved Sif from the rec room.

"Sif, please read Luciana, page 15 onwards"

Sif grabbed a script, standing next to Darcy as she located the page.

"Hi!" Darcy tried to engage with the giant of a girl and offered her a smile.

"Hi! Sif acknowledged her briefly before turning her attention to Thor. Thor caught Sif's attention and gave her a quick smile. His gaze moved down to Darcy and lingered. Fandral elbowed him in the ribs to get started on the scene.

Sif was obviously annoyed by the attention Thor paid to Darcy and dragged her into the correct placement. Feeling slightly off footed she stumbled through the scene, well aware of every touch or soft line between her and Thor was being watched intently.

And not just by Sif.

Frigga leaned to her husband's ear and whispered something. Darcy couldn't catch it, the scene taking her concentration.

After the second run through Sif appeared to not be holding onto Darcy's arm so tightly. She had relaxed into her lines allowing Darcy to relax too. However, it didn't stop her from stumbling over the lengthy part of the scene but she was feeling less ambivalent, less nervous. She still had one more part to read for.

With the scene over Odin jotted down some notes.

"Which scene next Father? I assume Darcy will read Luciana also?"

Darcy nodded in agreement as Thor came to her side and pulled her into a small squeeze. Smiling down Thor appeared to have redeemed himself. Darcy felt comfortable and allowed herself to be caught up with the excitement.

As Darcy looked to Odin for the next scene, Thor, still smiling, raised his gaze to look Loki directly in the eye where he stood at the entrance to the rec room. The smile turned more to wolfish grin as he winked at his brother.

"Loki will read with Darcy now" boomed Odin's voice.

Frigga walked up to a stunned Thor, and taking his free hand she drew him over towards Sif and took them both up to the storage rooms insisting that they help her retrieve some items in the wardrobe department.

Loki walked past Thor with his best shit eating grin on giving him a small wave as the small group left the main hall.

"Yes Dad, what scene would you like me to read with the fair Darcy?" Loki asked jovially, his act disappearing as he caught the look on Darcy's face.

She was still looking to where Thor had disappeared, apparently feeling his loss already. Loki's heart fell. Thor was right, she was his.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p>

Some lovely pictures for you all:

**img src=" . /ce812f11fe8307af047f5d2041ca5cdb/tumblr_mgx0c0XNWt1rdd1bdo1_ " /**

**img src=" . /d476ca890fbf78636cd85a37874484ce/tumblr_neqwa4U5Dt1sgl0ajo1_ " /**

Sorry - had to do a spot of editing if you got pinged about this chapter again.

**img src=" . " /**


	3. Chapter 3 - Reading with Loki

**Chapter 3 – Reading with Loki**

Darcy watched Frigga sweep Thor and Sif away. She was stunned at how nice Thor was being to her after being such a dick earlier.

She felt so much better following those two readings with Thor. Calmer and more settled, looking forward to the final reading. Shame it wasn't going to be with Thor and Loki, listening to her gut though, she didn't trust Thor. As nice as he had just being she couldn't shake the feeling, there was more going on between the brothers, specifically concerning her.

"Darcy, Loki, could you turn to Act 3, scene 2 please"

Walking back towards Odin, brushing away her thoughts, Darcy rustled through her script to locate the start of the scene. She moved to Loki's side, feeling nervous but excited to be reading with him, alone. Lifting her head she flashed a winning smile at him hoping to impress, but she was met with a sour, icy glare.

Mood plummeting, she turned back to the script. Confusion ripping apart her stomach, why was he so mad at her? For the first time that evening she didn't want to be there. The show was 4 months away and this brother's behaviour was painfully erratic.

"When you are both ready I want Loki to romance you Darcy, he yearns for you but you think he is your sister's husband. You try to stay away from him but his words move you and you physically struggle with your conscience. Ready?"

Both nodding, Darcy glanced back to his countenance, still horribly stormy.

Feeling wretched, Loki glowered throughout her first stuttered soliloquy. Thor had actually been kind to her earlier even though he was clearly a dick. But here was Loki, beauty personified, only moments before gazing into her soul but now seemingly repulsed by her. After barely sharing a dozen words, how could he be so cruel so fast?

Loki launched into his soliloquy where his character started to woo in earnest. The hard lines of his features began to soften with each verse he spoke.

"Are you a god? would you create me new?

Transform me, then, and to your power I'll yield."

Loki kneeled, gently taking Darcy's hand, pulling her down towards him. Doe-like eyes gazed up, pupil's enlarging, speech low, vibrating through her. She leaned in, so close to his slender frame.

Caught up in his soft words she missed her cue. Loki nudged her, pointing to the script.

"Oops, sorry" Embarrassment flushing her cheeks.

Loki smirked as Darcy rose and spoke her next line. Unwittingly feeling the same as the character, affected and distracted by the sweet words attributed to her.

Darcy stepped back on each line as Luciana might, ashamed by the compliments Loki delivered, taking a step closer in turn.

Loki hooked an arm, finally catching her. Swinging the brunette into an embrace, his arms wrapped around voluptuous curves. Her back curved into his chest, touching his cheek to hers.

"Sweet love, I'd rather close my eyes than look at darkness." Desire dripped from his voice.

Darcy struggled to read her next line, believing Loki could feel her heart beating wildly. Catching her breath, she smelt sandalwood and vanilla. Feeling heady she pushed away, delivering breathlessly the last line before exiting stage left. Flushed she looked to Odin, hoping that he wouldn't ask them to redo the scene.

Odin however, was in a hushed conversation with Frigga. She must have snuck back to watch the scene with Loki. Speaking of which, where had he gone?

Confused and horny, she sat on a stool next to the main door and pulled herself back together, feeling completely laid bare at the experience. She waited for Odin and Frigga to finish their conversation. Loki had gone from contempt to hot as hell, and then abandoned her. What the fuck was going on with him?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loki scowled at Darcy during the beginning of her soliloquy. Disappointed and angry that she could fall for Thor's infantile behaviour. He had hoped after that intense moment in the kitchen that she would see through his brother's façade.

The petite brunette flashed a beautiful smile as she began, lighting up her whole face. Deep blue eyes sparkled and the anger he felt wavered.

He was determined to ramp up the sexual tension by the end of her speech. Loki knew this play completely and this was the perfect scene.

His father was watching them with more interest than he had shown with her other readings. Damn! Odin only perked up when a decision had been made. He was going to cast Darcy as Luciana. Damn again! He was auditioning for Antipholus of Ephesus not Syracuse. It was the bigger part and he was going to get it this time, not Thor. But, he needed to be this Antipholus. He had to play opposite this staggeringly beautiful woman.

"Are you a god? would you create me new?

Transform me, then, and to your power I'll yield."

Loki kneeled, pulling Darcy towards him. She came easily, her eyes seemingly lost in the moment.

Acutely aware that he had caused her to miss the next line, he gently nudged her back into life, reluctantly. He was enjoying the eye contact immensely. Smirking at her as she stood, clearly flustered and moving away from him, he reached towards her.

Uttering his line, he hooked Darcy's arm and swung her into his embrace, wrapping her up completely. Pressing his face into hers he spoke again.

"Sweet love, I'd rather close my eyes than look at darkness."

He longed to kiss her, his mouth a mere inch from her soft plump red lips. Her body curved back into his, moulding together, igniting his desire. The scent of her hair intoxicating his senses.

Darcy pulled away abruptly. Finishing the scene without touching again. She exited stage left and Loki excused himself immediately. His mother was already in deep conversation with Dad, they wouldn't notice him leaving.

Running to the bathroom, he closed the door sharply behind him. He ran the cold tap, splashing handfuls of water over his burning face, cooling his ardour. Darcy's touch had had an enormous physical effect on him. He couldn't have any member of the Company seeing the evidence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frigga moved the swaggering Thor and slightly agitated Sif into the Wardrobe room. She knew what was going on with her sons. She loved them immensely but Thor always wanted what Loki had, he could never leave his little brother alone. She knew they loved one another but the constant fighting grated.

"There are boxes on the top shelves up there. Please could you get them all down? I need the box with wigs in. When you find it can you sort them out into colour and length piles please? We are going to need a few matching ones for this play."

Loitering in the doorway she watched Thor and Sif get on with the assigned task, grumbling quietly to themselves. Slipping away, Frigga headed back to watch Darcy's final audition. Intrigued to see the level of chemistry between her lonely, brooding son and the pretty newcomer.

Arriving as Loki kneeled to Darcy, Frigga quietly sat in the armchair in a far corner.

"Are you a god? would you create me new?

Transform me, then, and to your power I'll yield."

Darcy was clearly lost in the part and probably in Loki too. Their eye contact was intense. Radiating wonderfully the impression that Antipholus was spellbound by Luciana, momentarily tempting her.

This was perfect, exactly the level of attraction she hoped for.

Quietly rising out of the chair she stole over to her husband. Placing a hand gently on his knee, making Odin aware of her presence. He turned eagerly towards his spouse. Raising his eyebrows he nodded his head sideways towards Loki and Darcy. Frigga bobbed her head in agreement, smiling widely.

"Sweet love, I'd rather close my eyes than look at darkness."

They watched the young players entwined on the stage, the magnetism palpable.

"You must cast them together Odin, you must!" Frigga whispered into her husband's ear.

"She is very new to this my love, there's quite a lot of lines to learn for Luciana. She would be better suited as the Courtesan, get her gently introduced." Odin gently countered.

"No Odin! She needs to be opposite Loki, look at their chemistry. I am certain he can help her with lines but she's obviously familiar with the play." Frigga insisted.

"If you think she will manage, then yes, I think that will be fine" Odin agreed.

A flustered Loki dashed off leaving Darcy alone in the hall with them. The corners of Frigga's mouth turned up in amusement at her son. Darcy sat heavily onto a stool looking completely wrecked. Frigga peered a little further and saw confusion and desire flash across her face. Apparently Darcy wore her emotions on her sleeve. Yes, she would be good for Loki.

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	4. Waiting, waiting, and more waiting

**Chapter 4 – Waiting, waiting and more waiting**

Darcy was thanked and sent home soon after her scene with Loki. Odin seemed pleased with her, promising to call within the week. Frigga bundled her coat and bag into her arms, giving Darcy a small squeeze.

"Well done dear, see you soon" Frigga winked and ushered her out pushing the door open.

Darcy had barely got out a thank you, good bye before she was faced with the solid white door.

"Right, okay?" Darcy shrugged on her coat, fluffed up her scarf and pulled down her beany hat. It was cold earlier but now it was freezing.

The uneventful drive home was at least warm, the old Volvo's heater working without the usual praying and thumping. The iPod shuffled tunes that she couldn't pay attention to, still reeling from the acting group, one member specifically.

"Oh crap Darcy, do you really want a part in this play?" muttering to herself, promising to text Jane at home. Hot chocolate, hot shower, warm pj's and snuggling into bed sounded perfect.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Images of Loki and Thor spun through her dreams.

The blond almost naked, moving around her, trying to swirl her into a renaissance minuet dance. He was wearing gold lamé shorts and a deep red cape, wrestler-like, muscles rippling with his dance moves as he twirled her, bowing before moving onto dance with Sif dressed in red and gold.

Darcy looked down and found herself wearing an emerald green wide hipped gown, corseted tightly unashamedly showing off her assets. Gold ribbon work ran through the corset, both forearms adorned with white lace. Attempted to reach up to feel the heavy wig a slender hand pulled her back into the musical fray.

A green suede jacket covered Loki. Its musky scent filling her nostrils as he pulled her in close, pressing a chaste kiss against her temple. Soft black hair was tied back framing his pale features. Emerald eyes that had captivated her sparkled as he spun her into a quadrille. Unable to pull herself from his gaze she leaned towards him, shortening the distance between their bodies. His cool breath reached her cheek before she found herself spun towards another partner. Thor, unfortunately. His clammy grip was uncomfortable, she struggled to free herself. Pulling her in tighter he flashed her a wide grin before leaning in to kiss her.

Darcy's blue eyes were in shock as she watched him leaning in; captured in slow motion.

"Not Thor!" Darcy woke up sweating.

Checking the alarm clock she cursed Thor, Loki and the pre-dawn hour before turning her pillow over and snuggling down again.

"Loki this time, please"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, I got your text Darce, didn't the audition go ok? Jane reached for the extra coffee Darcy held.

"It was different" Darcy surmised, taking off her coat. Warming her hands on the coffee cup as she avoided Jane's gaze. .

"Details please, all you given me so far was that there was a couple of hot guys, but that you weren't sure about the whole thing?

Jane perched against the lab table, body language making it clear that work wasn't to start until Darcy spilled.

"Umm, well, the Director and his wife were lovely. Their sons though were, err, different"

"Darcy! Different isn't cutting it. Dish…now!"

Resigned, Darcy sat on the stool opposite Jane, palming her coffee, working out the explanation.

"You'd like Thor…." Darcy went for distraction.

"Really, and why is that?"

"He's huge…." Darcy's eyebrow raised and smirked at Jane. Holding back a laugh Jane cleared her throat.

"I mean, his muscles are huge. He's really tall, long dirty blond hair, built like a Greek god and relatively charming, apart from the letching."

"Well he sounds just perfect Darcy, what could be wrong with that?" Jane sassed back to the intern.

They both burst out laughing together, spilling coffee over their fingers. Jane passed Darcy a tissue, taking one herself.

"So who else have we got?" Jane asked as she wiped her hands.

"Well, there's a few young lads and a tall stunner called Sif. I think she's crushing on Thor who's oblivious, can't see past his own ego. I didn't catch everyone's name to be honest"

"You said _two_ hot guys, tell me about the other one." Jane leaned in, knowing that this was the juicy bit.

Darcy felt the blush rise up her jawline as flashes of her audition piece and last night's dream ran through her memory.

"Oh I see, this one you rather fancy then?"

"Maybe, shut up Jane, do you want me to go to work yet or not?"

"No, no, go on, tell me about this other guy. I know you are dying to!"

"Ok, umm, his name's Loki. He's taller than his big brother, skinnier too with shoulder length black hair. He has a lovely smile and green eyes you could get lost in."

"Sounds like you have already got lost in them Darce."

At that, Darcy blushed fiercely, flashing her friend a wide grin.

"Maybe" she giggled.

"So, when will you hear about getting a part?"

"Odin told me that I would hear this week, Frigga pretty much insinuated that I would get a part. I really hope I get one of the sisters."

What she really wanted though was to be cast as Luciana, with Loki playing Antipholus of Syracuse. She wanted his arms around her again, cheek to cheek, whispering into her ear.

"Let me know when you hear, now off to work minion. I have a bunch of notes that need compiling ready for the test run on Friday."

"Yes, Boss Lady" Darcy shook herself from her day dream. She like working for Jane. For a science freak, she had a dry sense of humour and could always see through Darcy's protective walls.

Looking over to the pile of papers by her desktop Darcy resolved to have a look on Facebook later, see how common the Odinson surname was. Maybe she could track down a certain tall, dark and handsome man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three more days passed with no phone calls or texts from Odin. Friday was upon them and it was test day. The lab was a mass of implements, screwdrivers and recording equipment.

Jane had let her morning coffee go cold…again. Darcy considered blitzing it in the microwave, then standing over the manic scientist until she drank it. Maybe a camomile tea would be better?

Finally, Jane had her equipment set up and pulled Darcy over to the corner desk to go over some last minute notes.

"We ready yet boss?"

"Nearly there, I really hope something happens this time. The last two tests have been disappointing at best."

"Boring, more like."

Jane elbowed Darcy in the ribs, admonishing her for lack of faith. After waiting for a gazillion years Jane finally pushed a button on a small control pad, shutting out the lights and starting up the small circular machine. It whirred and knocked, gaining speed and momentum. The whirring noise increased exponentially, as did the clattering thumps at each orbit. Just as the machine appeared to glow, there was an enormous clang and the machine spluttered to a stop.

"Bugger!" Jane's excitement fell from her face as the machine ground down to a halt.

"Well at least it did something this time!"

"True, true. We have more data to analyse this time"

"Oh goodie…" Darcy skulked back over to her desk and checked her phone – again. Nothing. Again.

Darcy logged on to her Facebook page. Would it be too obsessive to see if she could find the guys?

Hell to it.

Typing in "Thor Odinson", not wanting to look up Loki first, she didn't want to seem too keen (to who?) she was surprised to find only one listed. Looking closely at the thumbnail profile picture she could tell it was the right Thor Odinson though. Hardly surprising it was a picture of him flexing his biceps, grinning like a madman. Darcy clicked the picture and was greeted by a restricted profile, not surprising in this day and age. However, the fool had left all his photo albums public. At least that meant she could trawl through them, hoping that a couple of family pics were hidden within the sheer volume of selfies apparent to her. Which reminded her, opening Thor's friends into a new tab she scrolled down looking for familiar names, hoping specifically for one.

She found Sif and Fandral, even Volstagg. No Hogun, maybe he was shy or just didn't buy into social media. No Frigga, which was a shame. Odin had a page but it was locked down, not even a request friend button. Finally she spotted her quarry, Loki's name. Silently praying that he wouldn't be as private as Odin, she clicked separating out Loki's profile on yet another tab. Unfortunately, it appeared that Loki was very much like his father and kept himself to himself. Few statuses were visible and only a limited amount of profile pics. None of them being of his face, just random pictures of ravens and cows?

Closing down Loki's and Odin's tabs she went back to reviewing Thor's photos. Skimming through as quickly as she could, she didn't notice Jane creep up and watch over her shoulder.

"Wow! He's gorgeous Darcy. Definitely seems to be a bit of a self-absorbed airhead though."

Darcy jumped at Jane's voice and proximity. Laughing softly she spoke "I thought that was your type Jane?"

Scowling Jane asked if she had found any of Loki yet. Darcy balked. Jane always knew what she was really doing.

"Nope just photo after photo of him and his friends. No family shots at all."

A ping in the background caught her attention and Darcy leapt up to grab her phone.

Swiping the unlock function away she reviewed her text messages. There was a new text to read! Excitement unfurled in her belly as she tried to compose herself.

"Calm down Darcy, it's probably nothing, just like all the other times you had an unread message." Darcy quietly whispered a prayer as she opened the text.

In the background, Darcy had left her Facebook profile open to check on her phone. Surreptitiously Jane sent a friend request to Thor hoping that he would accept. That way maybe Darcy could see Loki's profile better?

"Woohoo! It's from Odin."

Overhearing, Jane rushed over to her. "Well, come on then. What part did you get?" Jane's genuine excitement intensified her nerves.

"What if I didn't get one?" She clutched the phone to her chest hiding the screen from herself.

"Well I expect he would have phoned you if it was bad news, it would be mean to send that in a text, wouldn't you say?" Jane's concerned face mirrored Darcy's.

Darcy nodded and steeled herself to open the text.

"_Hi Darcy, sorry it has taken all week to get back to you. I would like to offer you the part of Luciana. If you would prefer a smaller part though, then by all means please say. Once you confirm I will email you a rehearsal schedule. We usually do a full read through beforehand where you will receive your paper script."_

Darcy squealed and threw her phone to Jane to read.

"That's excellent! Oh my god Darcy, well done. So are you going to confirm?"

"Yup, although I have reservations about the brothers. I think they are going to be a pain to be around"

"Don't you mean a pleasure…." Jane teased a laugh out of the intern as Darcy happily responded to Odin.

"Can't wait to find out what parts the others have" Darcy considered praying to any deity that Loki would get the right Antipholus part.

Ping! Odin's' reply came through almost instantly.

"_Excellent, thank you Darcy. Looking forward to working with you. I know the boys are. I'll email over the schedule and a pdf of the script as soon as I can."_

Darcy re-read Odin's texts over and over that afternoon, checking her email constantly. She was just going to have to wait…some more.


	5. A Day in the Life of an unhappy Assistan

Chapter 5 – A Day in the life of an unhappy Research Assistant

Summary:

Loki hates his job. Actually he loves playing with the new tech but he hates working for his father, especially in his brother's shadow.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Loki resented just being Tony's assistant.

Loki resented that his brother had a better job than he did.

Loki resented working in his father's Company.

Loki resented that he didn't get the main part in the play, but mostly, Loki resented that his father didn't listen.

If he had listened to his youngest son, he would have known that playing opposite Darcy was just what he actually wanted.

That afternoon, Odin pulled both his sons into his office. Told them what part they had in the play, then dismissed Loki abruptly so that he could discuss a sales strategy with Thor.

Thor's job was cool.

Thor got paid three times as much as Loki.

Thor got a Company Car.

What did Loki have?

A research assistant's job, working hard for practically nothing. Pittance and no recognition from the one person from whom it truly mattered.

All this internal bitterness transferred into Loki's features as he entered never-ending data into the computer, bashing the keyboard brutally.

"Whoa there Kid! Don't take it out on the hardware."

Tony placed a firm hand on Loki's hunched shoulder, gently squeezing, coaxing him out of his funk.

"I'm not a kid, Tony." Loki shrugged off Tony's hand, spinning around to face his boss. "I don't need you treating me like an idiot! I don't need your condescending attitude as well as…" Loki, still seated, looked at Tony with daggers in his eyes, fists balled up by his sides. Every fibre of his body tensed, ready to strike.

"As well as your Father's you mean…" Tony butted in. He placed both hands on Loki's upper arms gently moving them up and down. A sideways smirk played on his mouth. "Loki I'm your boss, not your Dad. I'm far too exceptional to be likened to him. Remember?"

Loki breathed in, unaware that he had been holding his breath since his outburst. He tried to calm himself. Tony wasn't the enemy. Tony was actually a pretty cool boss. They had a lot of fun together designing and testing new scanners in their small team. Just him, Tony and Dr Banner.

"Want to come and see my new toy?" Tony leaned back, letting go of Loki, knowing that new tech would distract the young lad.

"It won't fry my arm off will it?" Loki asked with caution, as he followed Tony over to his workbench.

"You make one robotised mobile scanner that gets a little too pyromaniacal and no-one lets you forget it!"

"How could I forget it Tony? The damn thing ruined my leather jacket! It's a good thing Bruce is always prepared for your… innovations. You owe me a new jacket and a drink for that, you know"

Tony and Bruce designed the medical scanning equipment and Loki had the fun task of compiling the testing data and preparing reports for the R&D meetings. He did, however, get to poke around at the tech occasionally, with good results. Tony generally mentored Loki with his design ideas but Bruce was more reserved. The Doctor was mostly worried about the next scanner exploding, Tony's ideas were a bit off the wall at times. Bruce was exceptional with the radiation reduction process. It was this working equilibrium that kept Allfather Medical Equipment Ltd at the top of the Radiography Scanning Equipment market.

Tony demonstrated his new micro scanning machine on the model hand in the glass case. The small device remotely attached itself to the wrist and then span 360 degrees scanning, displaying a holograph representation of the bones within the hand, above the model.

"This has reduced electromagnetic radiation making it safer for the Radiographers and the patients. Plus the highly durable coating means this device perfect for out in the field."

Tony was clearly impressed with his new creation. Loki peered in the case, frowning.

"What's up, Loki? Something amiss with my new baby?"

Loki thought for a moment. There was something not quite right with the design. The premise was great but the shape was wrong.

He was discussing his concerns animatedly when Thor came blundering into the Lab.

"Afternoon Brother! How are the Lab rats today?"

"Bugger off Thor" Loki winced as he heard his sibling booming tones. He refused to look back towards his brother as he re-engaged Tony in design specifications. If he ignored the idiot for long enough, there was a chance he would leave….well hopefully.

"That's tiny! How am I supposed to sell that to Hospitals?" Thor pushed towards the device holding out a hand intending to pick it up.

Tony was used to this Odinson being grabby with his precious tech, and snatched the device away from its glass case, moving towards the safety cabinet to put it away.

"Size isn't everything Thor!"

"That's not what the girls say at the Competitions! I'm the biggest they have seen all season" Thor couldn't help but bring out the guns and flex his biceps in front of his leaner brother.

"They clearly haven't seen all of you brother" Loki muttered under his breath. He usually didn't lower himself to such distasteful remarks but Thor walked right into that one. Tony snorted in the corner, holding himself together.

"I've come to tell you Loki, that I'm taking a month off from the week of the show. I want to get some intensive training in before the competition. I will need to book a tanning session, and a haircut, and a waxing session."

Thor's voice trailed off as he listed his preening requirements before the event.

"That's months away Thor! You need to concern yourself with learning all your lines and pretending to work around here. Why did you want to tell me this anyway, I don't care about your annual leave?"

Loki, leaning against the work bench, crossed his arms over his chest. Tony joined his side, happy to watch the Barone show.

"Because brother dear, Father cancelled your training seminar in Sweden. He doesn't want both his sons out of the country at the same time."

"He did what!?" Loki stood up straight and strode angrily over to his older sibling. "And why would he do that, Brother?" Loki spat out the last word.

Squaring up to Loki, clearly not intimidated by his weaker, younger sibling, Thor smirked into his face. "I suggested to Father, that Mother wouldn't be happy if we were both away, she would worry too much about us. That maybe only one of us should be away at a time….. Obviously he let me attend my competition over your uninteresting seminar."

"You utter bastard Thor! How dare you manipulate Dad into making me stay here? I wanted to go to that Seminar, Hell, I needed to go."

"You don't need to go to Seminars Loki, you're just an admin assistant. I reminded Father of that. He thought it was only Tony and Bruce going anyway."

Loki gripped his fist, raising it to his hip. One more word out of this jumped up moron and he was going to wipe that self-serving smirk of his stupid face.

Tony gently touched Loki's forearm applying pressure, pushing his fist down. Levelly Tony turned to Thor. "Get out Thor, you didn't need to come and deliver that message yourself, did you? Go and flirt with the girls in the legal team. I've heard they like a bit of beefcake, just remember to keep your mouth shut. Not all of them can stomach a moron."

"Careful how you speak to me Tony, one word in my Fathers ear and you can easily be sacked."

"Your Father has more sense than to get rid of me, but it's clear the acorn doesn't fall far from the tree Odinson!"

Thor turned indignantly and walked out of the lab.

"Ignorant arsehole, who does he think he is? He thinks he's so much more important than me."

Tony shut the Lab door firmly and giving Loki some space, went over to the coffee machine. He would have to break out his special emergency bottle of scotch. The boy needed a decent drink.

Gutted but still seething, Loki sat deflated at his desk. Looking up at his monitor he could see he had an email notification. Absentmindedly he clicked on it. Unsurprisingly, it was an email from his Father explaining that due to family arrangements, Odin thought it best to cancel his attendance at the summer Radiology seminar. Also, there was a short line about Research Assistants of his level not allowed to attend out of house seminars. He would have to wait for Tony or Bruce's notes and the next in house training session.

"Well, that's just fucking great! The Almighty Thor gets his own way yet again. Why does my own Dad always side with him? It's so…."

"Unfair?" Tony nudged a generous glass of scotch towards him. "Here, you look like you could use that drink now…"

* * *

><p>Sorry - I broke my wrist am I am struggling to type. Will get another chapter out as soon as I can.<p> 


End file.
